Problem: A red watch costs $$10$, and a popular green necklace costs $3$ times as much. How much does the green necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the green necklace is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $10$ $3 \times $10 = $30$ The green necklace costs $$30$.